a new love
by desert-Terror
Summary: itachi is moving but he also finds a new love warning lemon oneshot yaoi don't like don't read!


I woke to the blinding glare of the morning sun in my eyes. the alarm was long and annoying as always. I sat up suddenly remembering that I was to move to an apartment.  
I threw the covers off of me and I jumped out of my circular bed. running to my wardrobe I got my best set of cloths and I also pulled out my purple bag.  
I pulled on my black tank top and a pair of black baggy jeans with chains hanging from the belt. I pulled on a pair of my fish net fingerless gloves.  
I found my black knee high boots. I buckled them up and pulled out my Favorite book and put it in with my clothes.  
"itachi. Where leaving now. Don't forget the train leaves at 10:30 AM"  
Father was always yelling at me I was glade to be leaving, My little brother was running around like a raving lunatic I threw my shoe at the door.  
"Shut up you little prat!" "  
Make me ass-hole"  
He called back to me. I stormed out of my room with my masking tape "Come here and T will. You little git"  
He growled at me and ran to his room slamming the door. I turned and got my sketch book and pencil case and put it in the front pocket of my bag.  
I looked at my digital clock it read 10:00AM I grabbed my bag flipping it on to my back heading down stairs I grabbed a slice of buttered toast I headed out the front door I went to the shed and unlocked my bmx bike. As I was on my way to the train station I passed a grope of teenage girls. They started to giggle they always do that around me.  
"Hay itachi! What are you doing to day"  
I slowed to answer the girl though mind you I was not planning to be polite "Get lost how many times do I have to tell you I'm not interested in a whore like you!" She burst into tears as I rode away "You fucking ass-hole"  
one of her friends called out to me but I ignored them. I reached the station in under 5 minuets I went and got my ticket and went over to a bench on my platform and pulled out my book 'black death' it's a book that my cozen wrote.  
Time went so quickly I didn't notice the train pull up till its whistle blew. I jumped up grabbing my book and bag and ran onto the train just as the door I want in closed.  
The train lurched forward casing me to fall back grabbing a metal poll to stop my self hitting the grubby floor. Some strands of my bangs fell down in front of my face. Some of the girls in the carriage started giggling as I stood up and moved my hair out of my face.  
I glared at them. One of the girls came up to me. She had long fiery red hair and freckles "Hi, my names Amy. What;s yours?" Her voice was like a bat with a sore throat.  
"Uchiha Itachi"  
I replied leaving her with her friends. I entered the next carriage it was empty except for one boy. He had sunshine blond hair and 3 scars on each cheek.  
I took a seat opposite of the boy. He was georgeous. I pulled up my bag and got out my sketch pad and pacer after noticing I had left my sharpener at home. I started to sketch the boy. After ten minutes I looked up noticing the boy was watching me. I looked into his bright Safire eyes. he got up and came over to where I was.  
"What you drawin'?" the boy grabbed my sketch book and flipped threw the pages. He found one of my more privet pitchers and asked me "are you gay"  
I guess I looked a bit shocked because he showed me the pitcher he was looking at.  
I leaned towards him smirking. I put my lips next to the boys ear and wisped "so what if i am"  
I heard him squeak and he made to get up but he feel straight down not on the chair but on me.  
I wrapped my arms around him. He tried to wriggle out of my grip "let go you perv" I let go like he asked pushing him up. He went back to his seat and I went back to drawing. He stared at me for 10 minuets before saying "by the way my names naruto"  
I looked up and smiled at him. He still hadint noticed that i was sketching him.  
The train stoped and to my surprise me and the boy known as Naruto got off. We walked towards the same building.  
"where are you going?" naruto asked me "I'm moving into an apartment"  
"with anyone"  
"i think someone with the name uzumaki"  
"thats my name"  
I looked at him in awe. We walked up to the fount desk. Naruto got the kays.  
"3rd floor"  
"yeah"  
he lead me to the elevator and pressed the number and the elevator gave a jerk then started to move up. The number 2 lighted up but we did not stop there I felt the boy brush against me as we reached the 3rd floor the elevator doors opened to revile a long hallway. We left the elevator. Walking down the hallway Naruto brushed up against me for a second time.  
He stopped at room number 10. witch was to be my new home. A random thought accord to me.  
"how old are you?" I asked the boy "15, and you"  
"18"  
"cool" Naruto opened the door looking a bit nervous "sorry about the mess. I wasn't expecting a new room mate" I smirked as he lead me into the lounge room. I walked to the lounge dropping my bag at my feet as i sat down.  
" I'm going to make some ramen do you want any"  
"yeah, thanks. Hay wheres my room?" Naruto pointed down the hall and said "to the left. On the right is my room"  
I smirked and got up from my seat, grabbing my bag i headed down the hallway. I opened my new bedroom door and threw my bag on to the bed and closed the door again.  
I terned to face Naruto's door, I opened it. It was just as messy as the rest of the house. But the colors were brighter. The bed sheets where orange 'how i'd love to stain them white' i thought to myself "itachi ramens ready" I left his room and walked out to the kitchen he had two large bowls sitting side by side. He passed me a pair of chopsticks and took a seat next to me.  
The boy wasn't whering a shirt. His tanned skin and well toned abs court my attention. I reached out running my hands on his abs. Naruto almost dropped the bowl he was holding. He sat down glaring at me, but my eyes did not say on his face, but wandered down his body. I noticed that his fly was down and i could see some skin he must have noticed i was staring because he put his hand in the way. I looked up and saw that he was blushing bright red. We finished ower meal in silence.  
I terned to the boy giving him a peck on the cheek before heading to my room to get my towl. I entered the bath room shunting the door behind me i didn't bother locking it because it would thrill me to have him in here with me.  
The tort of staining the sheets white came to my mind again. He was just so cute. I could just see him screaming my name as he cam on the bed with me sheathed inside him. I hoped into the shower terning on the hot water. The bath room was very spacious for a small apartment.  
I finished my shower in under 10 minuets. I walked out to hear bullet for my valentine blearing from Naruto's room. I went to my room and threw on a pair of dark jeans. I left my room and crossed the hallway to the boys room. I knocked on the door and received no answer. I opened the door just enough to see the boy curled up at the foot of the bead. He reminded me of a baby fox.  
I walked over and sat on the bed near to the little fox. His hair was messier than normal. I stroked the scars on his cheeks wondering how they got there. The boys eyes opened slowly reviling the Safire blue. He sat up suddenly panting whilst clutching his stomach. He terned to me and threw himself into my arms.  
He started to sob. I cradled him in my arms. stroking his surprisingly soft hair.  
"whats wrong?" It was a stupid question but it was all I could think of. I closed my eyes to think but my concentration was broken by a pair of lips against mine. But before i could react however he had run off. I heard the bathroom door slam and lock.  
I lifted my fingers to my lips. I got up and moved to the bathroom door. I was about to knock on the door when it opened naruto pulled me in shutting the door behind me.  
He turned to me wrapping his arms around me, he kissed me again, but this time i could kiss back, the boy broke the kiss he looked up at me, his eyes blue eyes where red I guessed he'd been crying for a bit.  
I went over to the door opened it i scoped the boy up into my arms and carried him back to his room. I placed him on the bed and made to leave, but stopped when i felt his hand grasp my wrist.  
*1 hour 30 min later*  
He pulled me down onto the bed and climbed on top of me. I looked at him he was grinning "gotcha"  
he kissed me again, but this time more aggressively than before. I wrapped my arms around his wast. I rolled us over so I was straddling his hips. I started to fiddle with the bottom of his shirt. I broke the kiss and sat up removing his shirt. I ran my hands up his bear upper body. I started to suck on his neck leaving a mark. Naruto started at my pants I pulled away "if you want those off you'll have to take yours off to." he pushed me off of him he removed his pants.  
"now you're tern"  
I did as I was told removing my pants, I did it slowly as to tease the boy. Once I was rid of the item of clothing I hoped back onto the boy. The image of him screaming my name came back to me. I intended on making it a reality.  
I trailed my tung along his neck down to his nipple. I sucked on the erect bud. I started to rub the boys crotch , he arched up into my touch he pushed me off of him again, he pushed me down on to the pillow so he was on top of me again.  
He spread my legs and lowered his head, I gasped as i felt his lips against the head of my member. he toke the head into his moth. I bucked my hips up pushing my self further down his hot throat, I felt his tung pass across my slit. He coated my member and pulled away I glared at him before realizing what he wanted. I put two of my fingers to his lips and he toke them in sucking on them till they where coated his his salver when that was done I pushed him down onto the bed I put one finger into his entrance the boy squirmed at the invader but he then started to move up and down on my finger so I added a second one scissoring them as to stretch him. I then added a third finger. Once I thought he was ready I pulled my fingers out I placed my hard member at his entrance, I pushed in slowly the boy looked uncomfortable.  
Once I was sheathed in him I waited for him to adjust. He trust down causing me to hit his prostate he moaned in pleaser and I trust in and out of the boy.  
"I-it-ahhh!" his moans where like music to me.  
"h-harder"  
"wh-what d-do you s-say if you wa-want somet-ting"  
"p-pl-ease!" I decided to be nice and I trust harder and deeper than before I hit his prostate again, I keeped aiming for that spot and keeped hitting it.  
"I-ita-AHH!" the boy screamed i know he was close as I was.  
"scream m-my name for me baby~"  
"i-ita-ahh" "i-it-ITACHI!" he screamed my name as he cam, the muscles around my length tightened casing my to release my seed inside of him.  
I collapsed on him panting, i pulled out and pulled the boy into my arms I glanced at the clock it read 1:25 am, we drifted of to sleep.


End file.
